Jack Did It!
by Haninator
Summary: Larry blames Jack for everything, right? An Amusing fic about Larry trying to pin Jack for something he didn't do. Rated K 'cauz you could read it to a 6-year-old. Review plz! I own only the OC man and the dead bodies ew all of whom are nameless. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I return to the universe of 24. With a fun poke at Larry and what he thinks happened when people don't show up.

______________________________________________________________________

"Is Larry here?" The man asked feebly. He was tall, thin and seemed quite shaken. He had asked the question with something that hinted doubt, as if he'd searched a little while and was sure that he wouldn't find Larry.

"I'm Larry."

"Okay. Apparently we've got a lot of dead guys scattered about." He dropped his head.

"Great," Larry's voice was laced with sarcasm. He didn't seem to care about the dead, but it was only because he'd seen so much death, so much corruption. He couldn't take anything at face value any more. People were too corrupt, as people with power tended to be. "Where?"

"four in China, three in Bolivia, two in Puerto Rico, five in Los Angeles, and one in Chicago." The man seemed uneasy.

"Where in Puerto Rico, Bolivia and China?" Larry asked, seeming to already know who had brought about the deaths.

"Random cities. Do you have any idea who did it, Sir?" The man asked hopefully, wondering if Larry's opinion were to be trusted. So many people were falling to corruption these days. He could hardly believe that Jack was now a fugitive.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I know. Jack did it!" Larry declared. His tone left no room for dispute.

________________________________________________________________________

It's kinda lame, but it's funny. Larry's always blaming Jack and this is my way of poking fun at Larry's logic. If you think this is okay so far, tell me, so I can figure out what in the world to do next. This won't be the longest fic ever, and I know it's hard to write reviews about really short fics. Oh well. I'm still listening to Linkin Park! YAY! I've got this font that looks like authentic 24 style font, so it's really funny to see 'YAY!' typed in it. It's called BankGothic Md BT. Oh boy, I just realized that the song _What I've Done_ fits Jack's mood in my other fic (sorta, at least)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for being patient for me with this fic! I was pretty busy reading other fics and doing evil chemistry homework and texting my cousin about a Game Cube that she may be giving me (probably is giving to me XD ^_^). Anyhow, here it is!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 The Plot Thickens

"How, sir?" the man asked, scratching his forehead.

"It's simple really. He killed the four in China, then went by whatever form of transportation he felt like using to Bolivia, killed the three there, flew to Puerto Rico, got those guys, and finally came back home to kill those five in our own, quote secure unquote, Los Angeles," Larry wanted to seem confident, but only succeeded in coming across to the man as being completely crazy and his explanation of the events as something a two-year-old could have, and probably would have, with proper motivation, thought up.

"Sir, that's not plausible."

"Why not?!?" Larry was growing impatient with the man, who was thus far unnamed, and gave no indication that he was going to reveal this little morsel of information.

"The time of death for each of the victims was only-" the man paused a moment to look at his records and the shuffling of papers in his hands was clearly going to get on Larry's shortened nerves very soon if he didn't answer his question with the information given in those papers. "three hours apart." He looked up, as if to gain Larry's approval only to see that it wasn't there. A scowl dominated his face. "He, uh, **couldn't **have killed them all, sir." The man seemed to hesitate because he was afraid of Larry's response.

"What about other methods of transportation?" Larry asked. "Supersonic jets perhaps?"

"He wouldn't have had access to one, sir."

"This is Jack Bauer we're talking about here. We can assume he has access to **anythin****g****." **Larry made an elaborate sweeping gesture with his hand as he emphasized 'anything.'

"It's crazy to over-estimate one man," the unnamed person stated in a tone that challenged everything that Larry had established in the entire conversation.

"It's death to under-estimate him," Larry said pointedly.

"It could be said to be a double-edged sword. There has been a lot of gang activity in L.A. recently," he said, trying to be helpful.

"Gangs didn't kill these guys. How would they get the equipment to get all the way to Bolivia and back within _**three**_ _**hours**_?"

"Sir, that's just my point. Jack doesn't have any more access to those items which he would need to kill all those people than they do. Face the facts, sir, they couldn't have been Bauer's victims, at least not with the mark of the criminal hanging over his head."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT UNDER-ESTIMATING BAUER?!?!?" Larry yelled so loud that he drew the stares of many FBI agents in the office area.

"N-n-not to, but sir, the facts point in the opposite direction. You can't ignore them!"

"I don't care what your opinion of Bauer is. You're probably on his side, but I don't care. You are the one who's blind to everything that we all know to be truth."

"I beg to differ. If I give you more information, you may be able to see things my way."

"Only if it gets you to shut up about my theory's short-comings."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holy moly! Larry is going crazy! XD I'm gonna have a name the OC man contest. PM me with any name ideas. Why, you ask? It gets really annoying after you type 'the unnamed man' five times, even though that boosts the wordcount. Thanks again for your patience, seeing as I was reading other fics and updating others. BTW, it's been a while since I updated my Link's New Adventure fic... BYE!


End file.
